First Year
by Red.Queens.Adopted.Daughter
Summary: 1 of the 7 fanfic series
1. Chapter 1

Elsa Aquarius Dare looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at every detail of herself, trying to figure out how she was different, what made her parents decide to leave. That's what she was told when she was two. It was written in a notebook. She looked at her fiery red hair, that classified her immediately as a troublemaker. She looked at her ice blue eyes, that were full of mystery and secrets. She looked at her pale, tall, thin figure. Although she was only 11, she looked more mature. And she was. She always wondered about her past, but couldn't quite find any clues. She spent all of her life wig no friends, no one to talk to. She was so happy when she received the wonderful life changing news 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week before school started again, and I was doing nothing at all. I looked out the window and saw an owl. Weird. I thought, but went to open the window. As I got closer, I saw that the owl was holding something in it's beak. I opened the window, and felt a surge of heat hit me in the face. I took the paper out of the bird's beak, and waited to see if it would come in. Instead, it hopped a couple times, and flew away. I shrugged, closed the window, and headed to my desk to open the letter. I opened it, and in delicate handwriting was the following:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Dare,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *This term, we are making some changes; magical children ten years of age are now permitted to attend.* Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

It's probably a prank. I thought. Oh well. After that I climbed into bed and fell asleep. The next day I was awake early and cleaning the house. at about 12 o'clock, I heard a know at the door. When I opened it, I saw a tall, pale man in a black cloak. He had greasy black hair and dark eyes. "Hello" I said.

"Hello" he replied, "Elsa Aquarius Dare?" His voice sounded annoyed. He looked like easily annoyed, but his eyes were kind.

"Yes." I answered

"I am Professor Severus Snape, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was instructed to assist you in getting your items for Hogwarts."

"I don't even know if I'm going."

"The headmaster expects you. You really have no choice."

I sighed "Is this a prank?"

"Do I look like one that participates in pranks?"

"No" I admitted.

"So, I suggest following me."

I nodded, and grabbed a coat, even though it wasn't cold. It was silent as we walked. We suddenly turned into a small shop that I wouldn't have realized if I wasn't looking. We walked past everyone, even though they were giving this Snape guy weird looks. When we got to the back of the store, we went out back just to find a brick wall and a couple trash cans. I now knew it was a prank. "Ok, were are the funny-cameras?" I asked

"Be patient, Miss Dare" Snape snapped. He pulled something out of his sleeve and tapped the wall a couple times. It opened to form an entrance to another shopping alley. "Do you have your list?"

"Um, yea. But I don't have any money to pay for all this." I admitted again.

"We are going to Gringotts. All witches and wizards have vaults there." He started walking again, this time towards a huge building at the other side of the alley. When we got there, I saw that it was run by trolls, or were they goblins? I couldn't quite tell. When we got up to the front desk, Snape started taking to the goblin, and I looked around at the magnificent bank, I assumed it was. After a while, Snape grabbed my arm, pulling me away from my trance. I followed him, who followed the goblin out of the main room, and on to a mine car. Everything that happened today was so weird, that I just went with it. It wasn't a long trip, even though I wasn't paying attention. We quickly got out money. Which I didn't know I had. After shopping for items I needed for Hogwarts. Snape left me to get the only other thing on my list. A wand.


End file.
